dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dodoria
|Race = Dodoria's race |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = December 18th, Age 762 Age 790 |Occupation = Frieza's Aide''Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’, 2015 Guard of FriezaDaizenshuu 7, 1996 Frieza Force Commanderas stated in the Bardock TV Special through communicator transmissions Frieza Force Senior OfficerDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Frieza Force EnforcerDragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' |Allegiance = Frieza Force (Frieza's Elite) Dark EmpireDragon Ball Online, 2010 |Counterparts = Dodoria: Xeno }} is a member of the Frieza Force. He is a ruthless warrior that serves alongside Zarbon as one of Frieza's top two highest ranking Generals and right-hand men. Appearance Dodoria is a large and pink alien warrior with protruding spikes on his arms and head. He also wears a blue variant of the common Battle Armor that most of Frieza's men have, including the brown colored shoulder pads and a green scouter. Dodoria has a rather brash and vulgar demeanor in sharp contrast to the more refined attitude seen in his comrade Zarbon. In the manga, Dodoria has only three fingers per hand while he has more human-like four fingers and a thumb in the anime. Despite Toriyama's manga art portraying Dodoria as pink, his later Dodoria artwork for the Kanzenban depicts him as being golden skinned. Personality Dodoria has a rather brash and vulgar demeanor in sharp contrast to the more refined attitude seen in his comrade Zarbon. He is intelligent but often lets his anger get the best of him, which results in violent rages and an uncontrollable lust for carnage and destruction, with Frieza's strong word the only thing that can keep him calm. Dodoria can also feel extreme fear under the presence of a much stronger foe, who may have him backed into a corner with no victory opportunity in sight. He also tends to underestimate his foes. He is also rather careless when it comes to finishing his foes as a result of his habit of underestimating them. In Xenoverse 2, it is revealed that despite his brash personality, he is good to the troops under his command even taking them out to eat when in a good mood which is supported by his treatment of the Future Warrior well when they are his student and/or part of his faction. As a result, he is popular among his men and the more rough and tumble members of the Frieza Force, though many of the more intellectual types tend to favor Zarbon over him. He is also favored over Zarbon who is well known for being somewhat of a perfectionist due to his obsession with beauty, while Dodoria is less concerned with appearances and more willing to get his hands dirty alongside his men making him a better field commander. However, Dodoria can recognize talent and values the Warrior as a subordinate even willing to take their advice, though he also uses their brains to his advantage in order to gain headway with his master Frieza and outdo Zarbon (who is depicted as somewhat of a rival for Dodoria in the Xenoverse series). Biography Background According to Toyotarō's interpretation during Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Dodoria and two of his underlings kill Tora and the other members of his squad after they was contacted by Leek about the order to return to Planet Vegeta. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga Dodoria accompanies Zarbon alongside their master Frieza to planet Namek in search of the Dragon Balls, which Frieza plans to use to gain immortality, thus maintaining his dominance in the universe. Dodoria is able to help him collect most of the Dragon Balls by mercilessly slaughtering the Namekians as a means to extract information from them. Vegeta soon shows up on Namek with his own desire to find the Dragon Balls and quickly kills Cui, who was sent to dispose of Vegeta. As he does so, Dodoria's scouter runs wild, telling him that Vegeta's power level is 24,000, which Dodoria dismisses as a malfunction given that would have meant Vegeta was stronger than him. At the same time, a group of three Namekian warriors arrive to save the survivors of Frieza's most recent attack. Dodoria reads the Namekian warriors' power levels as lower than Frieza's soldiers and proceeds to mock them. However, the group of Namekians power up and kill Frieza's low-level minions easily, confusing Dodoria. After the village elder Moori ruined their chances of locating the other Dragon Balls by destroying their scouters, Dodoria attempts to attack the elderly Namekian in revenge, although he is quickly called back by Frieza to deal with the three Namekian warriors first. Dodoria makes quick work of the three on Frieza's orders, brutally slaughtering the Namekians without mercy, also citing when they try to gang up on him that he is able to handle ten of them. In the hopes of preventing further bloodshed, Moori then reveals the location of the Dragon Ball in his village. Frieza asks him to reveal the location of the other villages as payment for Moori's earlier destruction of their scouters. Moori refuses and orders Cargo and Dende to run away while he buys them time. Dodoria kills Cargo (in the manga this was actually Frieza's doing) with a blast over Moori's shoulder, and then grabs Moori in a choke hold before brutally cracking his neck. As Dodoria moves along to finish Dende, Gohan in a rage intervenes by kicking Dodoria into a Namekian house, thus Krillin and Gohan save the young Namekian. Dodoria, enraged by their interference, is ordered by Frieza to pursue them. Dodoria catches up to the three of them quite swiftly, briefly managing to capture Krillin. However, he is halted by the temporary blindness that Krillin's Solar Flare induces, allowing them to seek refuge. Once Dodoria comes to his senses, he unleashes his Maximum Buster, demolishing the land below. Convinced that this onslaught was enough to finish Krillin, Dodoria makes his return to Frieza, apparently not noticing that Krillin had survived his attack by floating high above him. As he makes his way back to Frieza, Dodoria is attacked and forced into the waters below by an unknown force. Upon surfacing, he finds his assailant to have been none other than Vegeta, who has now decided to betray Frieza to achieve immortality and destroy Frieza and conquer the universe. Dodoria encourages him to run away while he can, but Vegeta decides to challenge Dodoria instead. Angered by Vegeta's confidence, Dodoria attempts to finish Vegeta quickly with the Maximum Buster. Easily avoiding the attacks, Vegeta forces Dodoria into submission. Dodoria also realizes the true extent of Vegeta's power after remembering the time when Vegeta's powering up caused Zarbon's scouter to break and attempts to get a scouter from Vegeta, only for the latter to decide to crush it under his feet. In an attempt to save himself, Dodoria tries to bargain with Vegeta, offering to tell the secret behind the destruction of the Saiyan homeworld. Vegeta takes him up on the offer and releases Dodoria, who informs Vegeta of the planet's true fate, and at the same time takes the opportunity to try and fly back to Frieza. Vegeta, however, is not in a forgiving mood and ruthlessly eliminates the fleeing Dodoria with a large Energy Wave. ''Dragon Ball Super'' During the climax of the Vegeta Saga, Dodoria appears in a flashback with Zarbon in the "Special Edition 2" bonus chapter where they both prepare a group of combatant soldiers for the invasion of Namek and later partake in the assault of Moori's village. Golden Frieza Saga Dodoria and Zarbon make brief cameo appearances along with the Ginyu Force when Sorbet describes that the army suffered a great loss when Frieza and his elites were defeated on Namek. Dodoria is seen along with Zarbon in reference to Frieza's forces being vanquished in the past and his silhouette is visible in the image along with Frieza, Zarbon, and the Ginyu Force. Dodoria is seen once again in Tagoma's flashback in which Tagoma explains that he once saw Frieza with him and Captain Ginyu. He is mentioned again by Sorbet in reference to Tagoma's power being comparable to that of Zarbon and Dodoria. After Tagoma suggests that they do not strike back at the Saiyans, Frieza declares that neither of his elites showcased such cowardice and blasts Tagoma for the insulting comparison. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Dodoria escapes from Hell alongside Zarbon and they wreak havoc on Earth with other villains. However, he is defeated again and sent back when the Dragon Team come to face all of the previously defeated foes. Film Appearances ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' Dodoria is shown as one of Frieza's top two henchmen, the other being Zarbon. Within Frieza's Spaceship, they attend to matters at hand. The most recent news is the power that the Saiyans are quickly gaining. Zarbon warns Frieza of the Saiyan threat and advises him that it would be smart to eradicate them before they become a threat to his huge empire. Dodoria and a group of his elites are sent to planet Meat to eradicate Bardock and his team of fighters (Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, and Tora). Before eliminating Tora, Tora demands to know why Dodoria and his men betrayed the Saiyans, with Dodoria chuckling by replying it was all part of Frieza's plan. Dodoria and his henchmen are successful in killing most of the team, but Dodoria carelessly leaves Bardock alive after delivering one heavily powerful Energy Cannon at him. Bardock is so battered and beaten, he is left limping after Dodoria's onslaught. Dodoria later returns to Frieza. Zarbon warns him of his recklessness and Dodoria's negligence angers Frieza. However, Frieza reassures him that it will not be necessary to kill Bardock separately since he has decided to destroy the entire Saiyan race. Bardock tries to relay the message about Frieza's attack but nobody believes him. Bardock challenges Frieza alone, but ultimately shares the fate of his planet when it, along with all its inhabitants are obliterated. Dodoria and Zarbon are the only two surviving witnesses to Frieza's Supernova, as the rest of Frieza's fighters who were present were caught in the attack since they had been sent out to hold down Bardock. ''Broly'' Dodoria, Zarbon, and the Ginyu Force appear on Planet Vegeta during the period of transition when the Cold Force became the Frieza Force after King Cold decided to retire and handover control of the organisation to Frieza. They witness King Vegeta's meeting with Frieza and King Cold about Frieza's takeover of the Cold Force which is renamed the Frieza Force. They also witness Frieza's Scouter demonstration during which Frieza nonchalantly kills several hidden Saiyan Snipers his Scouter detected to demonstrate the futility of opposing him and the Scouter's effectiveness at locating hidden enemies to King Vegeta and the assembled Saiyans. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Episode of Bardock'' Dodoria makes a brief appearance in the first chapter of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, during Bardock's failed last stand against Frieza. It is interesting to note that unlike in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Zarbon, and Dodoria are actually alongside Frieza when he blows up Planet Vegeta (in the special, they stay inside the ship). ''Online'' Dodoria appears during the fifth Time Machine Quest in the computer game Dragon Ball Online; he is attacking a Namekian village with Frieza, and is then sent after Krillin, Gohan, and Dende. After Dodoria is defeated by Vegeta, his smoldering corpse is discovered by Towa. She revives and brainwashes him thanks to a green Time Breaker stone, and manages to turn him into a giant. Dodoria fights the Time Patrol but is defeated and killed once more ''Xenoverse 2'' ;Ruckus on Planet Namek Saga Dodoria appears on Namek in Age 762 during the attack on Moori's Village just after Gohan steps in to rescue Dende. When Gohan and Krillin flee however history is altered by Towa using Dark Magic to have Dark Frieza order both Zarbon and Dodoria to chase after them. In the Time Vault in Age 852, Old Kai notices the change while reviewing the altered scroll and notes Krillin and Gohan will have a tough time escaping both of Frieza's aides and sends the Future Warrior to ensure Gohan, Krillin, and Dende escape. Back in Age 762, Krillin uses Solar Flare on Dodoria which blinds him like in the original history, but Zarbon blocks Krillin's escape route giving Dodoria time to recover. Fortunately, the Future Warrior arrives in time to back Krillin up. Krillin realizing the Warrior is an ally orders Gohan to flee with Dende while he and the warrior distract Zarbon and Dodoria. Zarbon, however, orders Dodoria to chase after the two runts while he deals with the other two. Elder Kai tells the Future Warrior their job is to help Krillin escape as he is sure Krillin will flee as soon as the right opportunity presents itself. However, Elder Kai is more worried about Gohan and Dende. He tells them to time their escape with Krillin's so they can check on Gohan and Dende to make sure they escape Dodoria. Eventually, Krillin flees and Elder Kai signals the Warrior to flee as well. The Warrior finds Dodoria has been attacked by Vegeta allowing Gohan and Dende to escape. With history seemingly back on course, Elder Kai suggests the Future Warrior return to Age 852 but before they can do so they are attacked by a Namekian with a scarred face who somehow knows the Warrior is a Time Patroller. Chronoa identifies the Namekian as Lord Slug, an evil Super Namekian born with a heart full of malice who shouldn't exist on Namek in Age 762. Future Trunks arrives and chases off Slug. Meanwhile, Towa has powered up Dodoria with 2nd stage Villainous Mode turning him into Dark Dodoria. The Future Warrior is tasked with assisting Vegeta in defeating Dark Dodoria so Vegeta can finish him off. Dodoria assumes the Warrior is from Earth (regardless of their race) and Vegeta has teamed up with the Earthlings including the "runts" Krillin and Gohan. Vegeta however wonders what Earthlings would be doing on Namek. Dodoria notes none of it matters anyway as he is going to destroy them both. However, Vegeta dares him to try noting his race's ability to increase their power as they fight and survive near death which scares Dark Dodoria like in the original history causing him to reveal the truth about the Genocide of the Saiyans though Vegeta notes he is more angry at Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza for treating him like slave ever since he was a kid. The Future Warrior defeats Dark Dodoria removing the enchantment causing Dodoria to fly off screaming "Lord Frieza" only to be killed by Vegeta with an energy wave, who notes Frieza is afraid of Saiyan potential before wondering who the Future Warrior was noticing they had vanished having returned to Age 852 after correcting history. Afterward, Chronoa puts the scrolls back together causing the altered history to disappear and the proper history to be restored. Power ;Manga and Anime As one of Frieza's elites, Dodoria is fairly powerful. He is shown to easily defeat the Warrior Namekians he faces off against with a single blow each, even claiming right before defeating them confidently that he could handle "twelve of them". However, he is completely outmatched by Vegeta (who has a power level of 24,000) and is easily dispatched by the Saiyan. ;Film When confronting Bardock and his team of Saiyans, Dodoria was shown to be far too much for Bardock's men to handle and a single Energy Cannon severely injured Bardock, who at the time had a power level approaching 10,000. ;Statements by author and guidebooks Dodoria is stated to have a power level of 22,000 in Daizenshuu 7. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Maximum Buster' - Dodoria raises his hands and charges a yellowish-orange energy sphere. Then, he brings his hands forward (saying either "You're outta here!" or "Just go down already!"), and fires it in the form of a large wave of energy at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Dodoria's Blow' – Dodoria says "Interesting..." and disappears in front of his opponent and reappears behind them delivering a powerful punch that goes through their back. *'Dodoria Head Breaker' – As he says "I'll kill you hard", Dodoria charges towards his opponent with a headbutt, with his head spikes causing great pain, and then he pats his head. *'Energy Cannon' – Dodoria fires an energy wave from his mouth. **'Dodoria Beam' - Used in ''Xenoverse 2. *'Critical Upper' - To use the attack, Dodoria simply uppercuts the opponent, knocking them away, while the force of the attack is so great it causes a small whirlwind around the point of the impact, dealing a huge amount of damage. *'Tri-Form' – Only used in filler in order to attack the Namekians. *'Dodoria Big Blaster' – Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, and used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Exploding Wave' – Used in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza. *'Dodoria Typhoon' – Used in Budokai. *'Dodoria Ultra Spike' – Used in Budokai. *'Blind Meteor' – Used in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'False Courage' – One of Dodoria's Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Pump Up' – One of Dodoria's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Gatling Head Breaker' – Used in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'Head Attack' - Dodoria's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. *'Monster Throw' - A piledriver technique originally used by Zarbon. One of Dodoria's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Heavy Smash' - A rush technique where the user charges forward, grabs the opponent by the head, then holds the opponent up with said hand before punching the helpless opponent sending them flying. One of Dodoria's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Giga Boost' - Used in Xenoverse 2. *'Bloody Sauce' - Used by Dark Dodoria in Xenoverse 2. *'Death Ball' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Dodoria's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. *'Death Crasher' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Dodoria's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. *'Death Wave' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Dodoria's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. *'Elegant Blaster' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Dodoria's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. |-|Forms and Power-Ups= ;Time Breaker mind control In Dragon Ball Online, after being killed by Vegeta on Namek, Dodoria is revived by Towa and brainwashed with a Time Breaker mind control gem which he wears on his chest. This form gives him red eyes and turns him into a loyal servant of the Time Breakers. ;Giant Form Thanks to Towa, Time Breaker Dodoria can grow into a giant increasing his size and strength in Dragon Ball Online. ;Villainous Mode During the Ruckus on Planet Namek Saga in Xenoverse 2, Dodoria acquires this power-up from Towa via her Dark Magic. This power-up gives him glowing red eyes along with a purple and black aura of Dark Energy. Dodoria utilizes the second stage during his battle with Vegeta and the Future Warrior. |-|Fusions= ;Dodobon is the EX-Fusion of Dodoria and Zarbon introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Though Zarbon fuses with Dodoria in base form, Dodobon has traits of Zarbon's Monster form. ;Ultra Fusion By performing fusion with any four members of Tekka's Team via Five-Way Fusion, a powerful Ultra Fusion can be created. If initiated by Dodoria the result will be a male Alien Ultra Fusion. |-|Equipment= *'Scouter' - A wearable, all-purpose computer that the Frieza Force uses. *'Battle Armor' - Durable armor worn by members of the Frieza Force. *'Metamo-Ring' - A ring-shaped device invented by Bulma and a product of the Capsule Corporation that allows people to perform EX-Fusion in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection'' *''Dragon Ball: Ultimate Swipe'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' In Gekishin Freeza, Dodoria gets color edits that appear as recurring foes: the golden and the teal In Super Saiya Densetsu, Dodoria's boss fight ensues after he destroys the Nameless Namek's Spaceship. Dodoria also gets a color edits that appear as recurring foes: the golden . In Supersonic Warriors 2, Cooler's story mode includes a side-story where he comes to Earth as Meta-Cooler (nucleus) with the Big Gete Star and, after defeating Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Vegeta in West City, uses the Dragon Balls to revive the Ginyu Force alongside Zarbon and Dodoria. In the scenario, Dodoria plays the role of Cooler's informer about the latter's army progress on conquering Earth; he usually appears saying "we have a problem" whenever an opponent appears. At one point, Zarbon mocks him that all he knows to say is that line. Dodoria and Zarbon join Cooler to battle Android 17, Android 18 and Android 20, and later to battle Cell in his Semi-Perfect form. When Cell transforms into his Perfect form, the Ginyu Force persuades Cooler, Zarbon and Dodoria to join them in their Fighting Pose after Cooler promised them to do so if they help him to defeat Perfect Cell. In Xenoverse 2's Frieza's Siege event, Dodoria is one the many invading members of the Frieza Force that the Future Warrior may encounter and will make reference to the Warrior's choice of faction within the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly before fighting the Future Warrior. After being defeated, Dodoria may drop a piece (Upper Body, Lower Body, and Feet) of Tracksuit (Dodoria Colors) which is a described as Frieza Force Tracksuit in Dodoria's colors. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yukitoshi Hori (DBZ), Takashi Nagasako (DB Kai and Episode of Bardock) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Paul Dobson **Funimation dub: Chris Forbis (DBZ and video games through 2007), Mike McFarland (Raging Blast), John Swasey (DBZ Kai and video games from Raging Blast 2 onwards) **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus *Latin American Spanish dub: Mario Sauret *Catalan dub: Jordi Vila *German dub: Helmut Gauss *Italian dub: Luca Bottale *French dub: Pierre Trabaud *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: António Semedo **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Gilberto Baroli, Ronaldo Artinic (episode 104), Jonas Mello (Bardock - The Father of Goku 1st dub) *Hungarian dub: Emma Bessenyei *Hebrew dub: Yoram Yosefsberg, Ido Mosseri (Bardock - The Father of Goku) *Hindi dub: Vinod Kulkarni (DBZ) *Greek dub: Maria Plakidi (DBZ), Konstantina Koutsiou (Bardock - The Father of Goku) Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Dodoria and his team vs. Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh ;Dragon Ball Z *Dodoria vs. Namekian warriors *Dodoria vs. Moori *Dodoria vs. Krillin and Gohan *Dodoria vs. Vegeta ;Films *Dodoria and his team vs. Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh *Dodoria and his team vs. Bardock List of characters killed by Dodoria *Fasha - Killed by Dodoria's onslaught. *Tora - Killed by Dodoria with a brutal punch to the face. *3 Namekian Warriors - Killed by Dodoria's onslaught. *Cargo - Killed by Dodoria's Energy Cannon in the anime. *Moori - Killed when Dodoria snaps his neck in a choke hold. Trivia *His name comes from the Japanese word for the . *In "DBS episode 2", there is a strong reference serving as a nod to Zarbon and Dodoria when Vegeta is seen with twigs sticking out of his hair and two fruits on both sides that serve as the pun, a Pomelo (Zarbon) sticking out of one side and a Durian (Dodoria) sticking out of the other. Both Zarbon and Dodoria served as primary antagonists to Vegeta. *Dodoria, along with Zarbon, are the first and final villains to appear onscreen in the history of all Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. When looking at the manga timeline chronologically, the first movie to take place is the Bardock - The Father of Goku TV Special, where Zarbon and Dodoria appear first (not counting Vegeta, who switches sides). In the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, Zarbon and Dodoria are the final villains to appear onscreen when Goku remembers all the villains who escaped from Hell. *In the Hungarian dub, Dodoria is a woman, albeit with a very deep voice. **In the Portuguese dub, Dodoria sings opera. *In the Greek dub, Dodoria is a woman. *Dodoria has the highest body count out of all Frieza's henchmen. Gallery See also *Dodoria (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Dodoria pt-br:Dodoria fr:Dodoria es:Dodoria ca:Dodoria pl:Dodoria Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Galactic Frieza Army